


Coffee Shop

by PsychedelicShips



Series: Dukexiety week 2020 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dukexiety Week 2020, M/M, Remus and Patton work at the coffee shop, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: Remus compliments everyone who orders coffee except the one particular customer (aka Remus is a gay disaster).
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Dukexiety week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893061
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125
Collections: Dukexiety Week 2020





	Coffee Shop

The customers at the small coffee shop in the corner of the strip mall were all very used to one particular barista’s odd compliments- whether he said that a dragon might mistake them for royalty and kidnap them or a horrible pickup line (a common occurrence, one of the most heard was “your pants look nice, but I bet there’d look better on my floor), the customers always left with a small smile or amused grin in addition to coffee. 

But just as he was most people’s one particular barista, Remus had one particular customer that he could never properly articulate compliments to. It wasn’t because the one particular customer was ugly and Remus couldn’t think of anything to say- no, far from it. 

It was simply that Remus didn’t know how to describe how much he desperately wanted to kiss this one particular customer. 

Remus knew how his name was spelled (Virgil, with no fancy spellings or unnecessary letters), how he liked his coffee (iced black with sugar), his favorite color (purple, the color he always picked for his straws), and his favorite type of music (emo and punk bands like My Chemical Romance, the shirts he wore almost everyday).

Remus finished taking the order of a customer, and with one of his signature goofy pick-up lines (“Is your name WiFi? Because I feel a connection!) making the customer laugh, he turned around and continued to make coffee. 

Right then, of course, the one particular customer walked in, headphones on and hands in his pocket. Virgil stood in the line to order for a moment before Remus got to him- of course it was Remus that always took his order! 

“The usual?” Remus asked.

Virgil nodded. “Thanks, Remus,” He smiled. 

Remus suddenly blushed. Fuck, he wanted to kiss that smile so badly! 

He turned around and started making Virgil’s coffee. Remus’s coworker, Patton, must have noticed how Remus had acted around Virgil, because Patton turned to him and whispered, “Go ask him out! I’ll cover for you while you’re gone!”

“I- no, what? I don’t like him, that’s- that’s crazy! Do you need new glasses? Because I think you might be seeing things!” Remus stuttered. 

Patton huffed. “I dare you. Go bring his coffee to him and ask him if he wants to go to dinner! It’s not that hard!”

“Well I’m not good at romance, unlike  _ some  _ people.” Remus frowned. 

“Ah-ha! So you do like him! I knew it!” Patton said as he worked the bakery counter. 

“Okay! Fine! I admit it.”

“So you’re going to ask him out, right?”

“No! I’m not! He wouldn’t say yes, anyways, so what’s the point?”

“But how do you know that?” Patton kept prodding. “I triple dog dare you, and if he says yes I’ll owe you a favor.”

Remus sighed. How could he refuse an offer like that? “Okay. I’ll do it.”

He tried to sound confident, but wound up just sounding very scared very loudly.

Remus picked up Virgil’s coffee and slid out from behind the counter to bring it to him.

He cleared his throat and said, “Uh, Virgil, I brought your order.”

Virgil looked up from his phone at Remus. “Oh, thanks! You didn’t have to do that!”

“Um, well,” Remus stuttered. “I was wondering if you’d- um, maybe like to get dinner sometime? With me, I mean.” 

“Sure! I’d love that!”

Virgil must have seen the shock written over Remus’s face at his ability to successfully ask someone out, because he continued, “You look like you just won the lottery,” he laughed. 

In a sudden burst of regained confidence, Remus said, “well, I got a date with you, so that’s basically the same thing, right?”

Virgil grinned. “Finally using your signature pick up lines, huh? Anyways, when do you want to get dinner?”

Remus was very tempted to say “I don’t know, I didn’t think I’d get this far,” but his rarely seen common sense told him that now was not the time for a SpongeBob meme, so it’s stead he told Virgil, “I have Thursday off, if you’d like to meet then?”

Virgil nodded. “That works!”

Remus was about to walk back behind the counter to tell Patton the good news and claim a favor, but Virgil grabbed his sleeve before Remus could walk away.

“You’re still holding my drink.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
